A number of different types of food products come in pressurized dispensers, including decorative icings, dessert toppings, whipping cream, whipped cream substitute and Cheez Whiz®, a thick sauce product made by Kraft Foods®.
Consumers have come to find foods provided in pressurized cans to be convenient to use. Hence, different foods provided in such a manner are advantageous. Typically, dough and batter used in baking comes in dry form or must be assembled from component ingredients from scratch.